In Navigation devices a vehicle position is determined using a locating device and a driving route is calculated from a starting point to a driving destination. Driving instructions including turn-off indications are output to the driver. The driving destination is input at the start of the trip via voice input or via a keyboard. Navigational devices may provide for atorage for driving destinations and selection from a list at the start of the trip.